Character Creation Guide
This is the page where you can create your very own character. You may have up to 3 Main Characters and 5 NPCs. You may only create your 2nd and 3rd Main Character when your previous one has reached level 50. This level requirement also applies to child characters. Step 1: Choosing Your Race * Human(M/F): Can be Warrior, Berserker, Guardian, Rogue, Marksman, or Cleric * Lord Elf(M/F): Can be Guardian, Rogue, Marksman, Cleric, Warlock, or Conjurer * Orc(M/F): Can be Warrior, Berserker, Guardian, Warlock, or Conjurer * Dwarf(M/F): Can be Warrior, Guardian, Cleric, or Warlock * Demon(M/F): Can be Warrior, Berserker, Rogue, Ninja, Warlock, or Conjurer * Troll-Kin(M/F): Can be Warrior, Berserker, Guardian, Warlock, or Conjurer * Dragon-kin(M/F): Can be Berserker, Guardian, Cleric, or Warlock * Were-beast(M/F): Can be Berserker, Guardian, Rogue, or Warlock * Ghoul(G): Can be Rogue, Marksman, Ninja, Warlock, or Conjurer * Shadow Elf(M/F): Can be Rogue, Marksman, Ninja, or Warlock * Ele-kin(G): Can be Berserker, Marksman, Ninja, Cleric, Warlock, or Conjurer Step 2: Choosing Your Class Each race is only able to select from a specific set of class options. Each class option has different moves that they learn over the course of their life, as well as different stats they gain upon level up. Your class choice will affect what gear you start with, what abilities your character learns, what role(s) they can fill in raids/dungeons, and what gear you can use. Warrior Warriors are the most All-Around class. They have a decent amount of HP and Stamina, and can be useful in most roles. They deal a decent enough amount of damage while still remaining durable enough to take lots of hits from opponents. In raids/dungeons they can fill the roles of Tank or Damage. * Uses Medium-Weight armor * Uses Swords and Shields * Abilities are mainly focused on Burst Damage and Self-Buffs Berserker Berserkers are high-damage tanks. They are slower than most other races, however their attacks hit hard. They make use of Dual-Wielded weapons, such as long-swords and battle-axes. In raids/dungeons they can fill the roles of Tank or Damage. * Uses Medium-Weight or Heavy-Weight armor * Uses Two-Handed weapons * Abilities are mainly focused on Burst AoE Damage and Self-Buffs Guardian Guardians are highly defensive healers. Despite being weak in damage, they are high in HP and are able to strengthen their allies in fights. They're typically the front-line tanks who withstand most of the damage. In raids/dungeons they can fill the roles of Tank or Control. * Uses Heavy-Weight armor * Uses Maces and Shields * Abilities are mainly focused on Defense and Team Buffs Rogue Rogues are an agile fighter, utilizing speed rather than brute strength. They have slightly lower HP than most, but are able to hit more frequently than some other classes. They are able to not only deal decent damage per hit, but are also good at leaving the enemy with status ailments. In raids/dungeons they can fill the roles of Damage or Control. * Uses Light-Weight armor * Uses Daggers * Abilities are mainly focused on High Single-Target Damage and Status Ailments Marksman Marksmans are long-distance, burst damage fighters. They're capable of dealing tons of damage to single-targets. They're also good at trap-based debuffs against enemies. In raids/dungeons they can fill the roles of Damage or Control. * Uses Light-Weight armor * Uses Projectile-Launching weapons * Abilities are mainly focused on High Single-Target Damage and Debuff Traps Ninja Ninja are extremely agile fighters. What they lack in Strength, they make up for with their extremely high Agility. They have the capability to increase their own power as well as weaken foes. In raids/dungeons they can fill the roles of Control or Damage. * Uses Light-Weight armor * Uses Short-Swords * Abilities are mainly focused on Self Buffs and Enemy Debuffs Cleric Clerics are the healers of the classes, and are an essential of any raid/dungeon. They aren't very strong offensively, but they have lots of spells and incantations that allow them to withstand most battles for longer than others. In raids/dungeons they can fill the role of Healer or Control. * Uses Robes * Uses Staffs and Spears * Abilities are mainly focused on High Single-Target Healing and Over-Time Healing Warlock Warlocks are insanely strong magic users. They use the raw power of the arcane arts to deal immense damage to enemies, as well as powerful spell buffs to themselves. In raids/dungeons they can fill the role of Damage or Control. * Uses Robes * Uses Wands and Rune-Rings * Abilities are mainly focused on High AoE Damage and Self-Buffs Conjurer Conjurers are unique, in the sense that they mostly rely on summons to fight for them. This makes them capable of covering a multitude of roles while still providing a decent output of damage. In raids/dungeons they can fill the role of Damage and another role, dependent on which Summon they bring into the raid/dungeon. * Uses Robes * Uses Books of Spells * Abilities are mainly focused on Summoning and AoE Damage. * You must have at least 1 character that has reached level 50 to be able to create a character of this class. Step 3: Starting Stats Every character starts off at Level 0 with 0/500 EXP, 500 Stamina/Mana (Dependent on your class's damage type), and 5,000 HP. Each class starts off with a different set of gear that can be further inspected at the Armorsmith and the Weaponsmith. * Warrior: 20 Strength, 18 Agility, Trainee's Wooden Armor, Wooden Sword, Wooden Shield * Berserker: 20 Strength, 16 Agility, Trainee's Wooden Armor, Wooden Greatsword * Guardian: 16 Strength, 16 Agility, Trainee's Metal Armor, Wooden Mace, Wooden Shield * Rogue: 16 Strength, 24 Agility, Trainee's Cloth Gear, Wooden Dagger x2 * Marksman: 20 Strength, 22 Agility, Trainee's Cloth Gear, Wooden Shortbow * Ninja: 16 Strength, 26 Agility, Trainee's Cloth Gear, Wooden Katana * Cleric: 14 Intellect, 20 Agility, Trainee's Robe, Basic Staff * Warlock: 26 Intellect, 20 Agility, Trainee's Robe, Basic Wand * Conjurer: 22 Intellect, 18 Agility, Trainee's Robe, Battered Spell Book Child Characters To create a child character, you must complete one of the following tasks: Find another player's character of the opposite sex. Both participants must own a Wedding Ring. Once both parents have obtained a Wedding Ring, they may create a child character. The child is a mix of the two parent's races. A child may choose any class that either parent race is permitted to be. Purchase an Adoption Form from the shop. Once purchased, you may adopt a child of a gender/race of your choice. Once adopted, you may choose any child of a single racial make-up and then choose which class they'll be in. If your character is genderless (marked with a (G) next to their race), they may make a child asexually, however you must still own a Wedding Ring. If a child is created this way, it will be a Full-Breed of the parent's race and must be of a class within that race's boundaries. Legendary Characters Every character has a chance to obtain Legendary status. Gaining Legendary status grants your character special bonuses upon completing certain quests, as well as granting you a special item once you complete said quests. All characters have a 10% chance to become Legendary. Once your character has been posted in the comments section, and admin will approve it and notify you in the comment if you gained Legendary status.